Falling For Fate
by volleyballgrrl
Summary: Katie and Austin meeting was fate by itself. But with only a short amount of time together, will they take the risks of falling for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Katie's P.O.V:

We stepped off the plane and immediately felt the heat blast from the New Orleans air. I immediately broke into a light sweat as we walked up the ramp into the air conditioned airport. I trudged behind taking in the fresh smell of the airport and the bustling crowd. I tripped over a suitcase and was brought back to reality as I rushed ahead towards my group of people. The air conditioning kicked on as we walked farther into the huge airport and it brushed against my skin immediately cooling it down.

"Katie! Starbucks, Now!" Julia screamed to me as she moved ahead to the small store. I shook my head in annoyance while thinking about how I had to deal with this spoiled girl for the course my friend had to cancel on the trip, so I was stuck being the only girl on the trip...besides from Julia. The smell of coffee wafted out of the small warmly lit store and made me roll my eyes yet continue to follow her. Clad in my black converse, light-washed jean shorts and light and flowing gray tank, I quickly searched for the black high heels and short baby pink dress of Julia. I was quickly swallowed into the crowd yet found my way to the store after pushing through. A spray tanned arm grabbed me and pulled me into line as I stumbled to keep my balance. "where the hell were you?" Julia whispered through clenched teeth as she flirtatiously fluttered her fake eyelashes at a boy about 18. I laughed to myself as a tall brunette went to stand in line with the boy and pecked him on the lips, making Julia turn away in disgust.

"sorry, got a little lost." I said trying to be polite although I wanted to say something snarky.

"Well don't let it happen again, being stuck on this trip is bad enough." she said as she twirled her bleach blonde hair through her french manicured fingers.

"trust me I don't wanna be here with you either" I say quietly to myself.

"what? Oh nevermind. One tall fat free, sugar free, double cafe mocha without whipped cream, shot of sugar free vanilla. and one frappachino" Julia said to the barista before turning towards me with her pink iPhone in hand. "Im gonna run to the bathroom to fix my makeup, I'll be right back" she said as she rushed off.

"Thanks Julia, good to know im paying" I said sarcastically as I continue to wait in line for the drinks. I pulled my long brownish blonde hair into a loose side braid as I picked at my pink nail polish. After a couple of short minutes the drink order is called and im broken from the trance.

"Thank you, have a good day" the barista calls as she moves onto her next order. I step to the door and im taking my first sip of my cold drink when I suddenly find myself on the floor covered in a sticky substance.

"oh my god I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going" a soft voice next to me called. After realizing that both the drinks covered me and the mystery person I look over to see who it was. I looked over to see a boy about 15 or 16 with dark brown hair, beautiful mocha colored eyes and a cute smile playing on his pink lips. He was wearing white basketball shorts, a red top (now covered with coffee), and a red and black SnapBack . I blush as I realized I was staring at the boy for about a minute without answering him.

"N-No it's my fault, I was looking down" I say as I stumble to get up without falling in the sticky mess.

"Here let me help you" he says as he stands up and holds out a hand to me.

"Thanks" I answer as I tentatively reach for his hand. His hand was warm and gave a light shock as he helped me up.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt" I say while I bite my lip looking at the big mess.

"in sorry about your outfit" he says with a smile on his lips. I turn my blue eyes away as I look down at my outfit covered in whipped cream and my now dripping drink. I let out a small laugh and look back up.

"I'm Austin by the way" he says while holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Katie" I say as I grab his hand without any hesitation. I was about to say more when a high pitched squeal inturrupted me.

"Katie! What happened!" Julia called as she walked into the store to the sight of me and a boy smiling while covered in coffee. Immediately seeing Austin she walked over and stood in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Julia, I'm sorry my friend is such a klutz." she says flashing Austin a flirty smile. However austin gave her a small glance and kept on looking at me.

"No, it was my fault. She didnt do anything" Austin said barely aknowledging her. A more determined look passed over face as she stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest,

"Oh, such a gentleman. Im Julia by the way. Its VERY nice to meet you!" She says more directly. Austin turned to her and with a small smile introduced himself. I awkwardly stood to the side while they made small talk.

"Katie! Julia! We are leaving to the hotel now! Come on!" Our leader says as he starts to lead the three other kids to the front of the airport. Austin and Julia finished their conversation, and left giving him a peck on the cheek and a wink.

"Well it was nice to meet you." I saw with a forced smile as turned away. I started walking when i heard a shout.

"Wait! When will i see you again?" Austin said quickly.

"Im not sure, we are only here for 2 weeks. Its for a youth trip." I reply walking slowly backwards.

" Im here for that also! U-um Do you wanna um exchange numbers? We could maybe meet up if you want to." He said while fidgeting with his damp shirt. A small smile broke onto my face as I hold out my phone and exchange, placing my number in his. I grin as I take mine back and place it in my pocket.

"I gotta go, but I will talk to you later" I say before turning around to run to my group. I hear a faint 'Bye" but dont turn around as i head to the the others. I get into the taxi with a smile and sit by the window. I plug my ipod in and turn up my music and wait for the long car ride to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie's P.O.V.

The car ride lasted longer than I thought it would. With the few wrong turns made and the constant whining coming from Julia, I thought I was going to shoot myself. After what seemed like forever, the car finally slowed down near a gigantic hotel. Teenagers were rushing inside and outside, hugging and laughing while adults ran and tried not to lose sight of those they were in charge of. We stepped out of the cold van into the hot New Orleans air to be surrounded with loud talking and laughter. As our bags were taken out of the car, I look over to see Julia forcing all 5 of her bags into the hotel workers hands. I rolled my eyes as I headed for the door, not worrying about my bitchy roommate and her problems. As I stood inside the building I look over to see a couple of boys about my age looking at me. After blushing and looking away I felt their somebody come up to me and tap my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see one of the boys in front of me with a smile on his face.

"Hi!" A guy about my height with dark brown hair said to me.

"Hey" I answer with a smile on my face.

"My friends were to chicken to come over here and ask you your name" The boy said with a light chuckle.

"My names Katie" I answer while he waves for his friends to come over.

"Im Liam, This is Cole, Steven, and Josh." He answers as he points to each boy as he speaks. Cole is my height with light brown hair with a tousled look. He's very attractive, along with the rest of the boys. Steven, a boy a few inches taller than me, has blonde short hair and is quiet but has a nice smile. Lastly Josh is the tallest out of all of them with beach tousled blondish hair.

We all talk for a few minutes as I wait for the rest of my group to walk through the door. Im laughing at a joke Josh tells when I hear a sudden scream from outside the hotel. I know right away it's from Julia as the boys look around giving a confused and slightly scared look to one another. Everyone is gathering around the front of the hotel as we see a crying Julia on her knees with a broken heel in one hand. I roll my eyes, as I walk back into the hotel. The boys eventually come back in as they brush off the strange event. After a few more minutes of talking my leader finally comes in and gets our hotel room-keys.

"Hey guys, im sorry but I gotta go unpack now." I say with a light frown on my face.

"Oh no worries, but hey, were having a giant ultimate Frisbee game later with a few other friends of ours. Do you want to play with us? If you want, you can just sit and watch us…." Liam trailed off quickly.

"No, I would love to play. Im awesome at Frisbee" I saw with a smirk on my face.

"Well if you want to play, come downstairs to the lobby at 7pm sharp" Steven said.

"Fine, see you guys then!" I say as I give small hugs and run off to the elevator to catch up with my group.

Fun start to my trip…I thought while thinking about how much fun im going to have.

Austin's P.O.V.

I can't stop thinking about the girl I ran into at the airport as the taxi pulls up in front of the hotel. Alex, Cole, Josh, Liam and I jump out of the car as we quickly grab our luggage and head inside. We quickly ran up to the room and put away all of our stuff. After we all chose our beds we hung out in the living room for a bit. We watched some TV, drank some redbull and goofed off.

"Yo man, do you want to get food? Im starving!" Alex screamed to me as he ran into the room and jumped on the couch. We all laughed as he fell off the couch and landed on the floor.

"Yeah man, ill get food with you. Anyone else wanna come?" I offered as I looked at the three guys.

"Nah man, were probably just going to go down to the lobby and see who comes." Liam says as he jumps off the couch. We all gathered our wallets, phones and room-keys as we walked down towards the elevators. As we parted ways, Alex and I headed down towards the main restaurant. They had a buffet open 24 hours a day. After entering the restaurant we went on line and piled food on our plates. We finally sat down at a table and dug into the delicious food.

"So Austin, tell me about this girl you ran into at the airport" Alex said while waggling his eyebrows jokingly. I immediately felt myself get embarrassed as I took a sip of water.

"What do you mean?" I say trying to act innocent.

"Come on dude! You've fallen for her hard and you just met her."

"Well there's something about her…I don't know man." I answered.

"Okay man, but don't fall too hard. Were only here for two weeks." He said while continuing to eat.

"Don't remind me." I murmur as I try to clear my head and we change the topic.


End file.
